Umori Kenshiro
Umori Kenshiro is a former Cp9 agent and scientist in the Marine Science Unit. His research ranged from understanding the nature of Devil Fruits, human modifications, mass destruction weapons and biological weapons. He was forced into Piracy after going too far on experimentation. He ate the Kumi Kumi no Mi, and is the captain of the Reaper Pirates. Appearance Kenshiro is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. Kenshiro carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat. Personality Though usually a laid-back, jovial and eccentric demeanor, Kenshiro shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. He tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. As a Cp9 agent, he describes his personality back then as cold and ruthless, going to any exent to execute his missions. He still retains those aspects in his personality. Even though he's a powerful combatant, as a Marine Scientist, he rarely intervened in situations currently, preferring to stay on the sidelines, or use the opportunity to test a new drug or experiment. He often knows more information than he lets on, and enjoys having others do the work for him. Umori Kenshiro is often manipulative, tricking people into doing what he wants them to. Some even sense a dark aura at times around him, implying he has a much sinister side to him, which can be seen at times when he performs gruesome experiments on live humans, or when he is actually serious about a fight. Kenshiro hates authority, and was one of the reasons he left the Cp9, as the science division permitted him more freedom and the opportunity to embrace his scientific endeavors. In battle, Kenshiro enjoys to play around, only showing his true power when necessary. Abilities Kenshiro is an extremely talented and powerful combatant, being trained in Rokushiki since he was 10 years old, and later receiving greater swordsmanship and Haki training from the Navy. Even after becoming a scientist, in HQ he was required morning training almost every day, keeping him in top shape. Umori Kenshiro is usually seen carrying a cane sword or a Katana at all times. He is, after all, an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. While Umori's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks, while also employing a variety of unpredictable acrobatic kicks, giving off a "breakdancing" vibe. He can easily send a man flying through concrete walls with a single kick, and knock someone out with a tap on their shoulder. He is so strong, he can create craters with his sword slashes and kicks. He may not look imposing, but his days training as an assassin has given Kenshiro considerable physical capabilities and condition for battle, and he can take large amounts of punishment. Kenshiro very rarely strikes with punches, preferring to use palm strikes and chops when using his hands. After becoming a Scientist, in the few battles he has been actively in since then, he mostly used such opportunities for experimental research. He may coat his sword with some drug or poison or even inject his enemies with an experimental bio-weapon to watch and analyze its effects. 'Rokushiki' As a former Agent of the Chipher Pol 9, he became highly proficient in unarmed combat, basically becoming a superhuman/human weapon. He mastered all six styles and was considered a top agent. His Douriki is unknown. He claims he mastered the Six Styles equally, with no preference over any of them. Soru While claiming he has no prefference over techniques, two of Kenshiro's strongest attacks require the supersonic speed of Soru. Shigan Tekkai Kamie Rankyaku Geppo 'Genius Intellect' Kenshiro has proven himself to be one of the most intelligent beings both within and outside of the World Government. Much of his intellect is seen in scientific inventions and deduction of situations. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking. He is also able to read well into the situation, he can seemingly predict anything well in advance. His knowledge has given him an innate understanding of the abilities of others and what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. He is even able to quickly develop effective countermeasures after seeing a Devil Fruit Ability once. 'Master Scientist & Inventor:' As a former member of the Science Unit, Kenshiro is a talented inventor, engineer and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid the Government in battle. 'Master Strategist & Tactician:' Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Umori Kenshiro is a very insightful and cunning man. He possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time. He has an undeniable talent for thinking things through well in advance, making decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and seemingly perceiving any situation at hand. He is a crafty tactician, easily deceiving both allies and enemies. In battle, he regularly uses cunning and deception to catch his opponents off-guard with his already powerful combat skills. He is a very analytical man, quickly seeing through an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He is even able to quickly develop effective countermeasures after seeing a Devil Fruit Ability once. 'Haki' Umori Kenshiro possesses both Observation and Armament Haki. 'Devil Fruit' Umori Kenshiro ate the Kumi Kumi no mi, receiving it as a reward after completing a high profile mission ten years ago. It gives him the ability to disassemble and then reassemble matter he touches with his bare hands. Once Kenshiro takes something apart, he has the options of either leaving it destroyed, restoring it to its original form or shaping it into something new. This process happens instantly and it is effective against non-living things. Umori needs at least three fingers to make contact with something for his Devil Fruit to activate, with the choice of whether the ability should affect only one select part of his target or its entirety being left solely to Kenshiro wishes. Kenshiro is capable of deconstructing matter and reconstructing it into shapes favorable to himself and hostile to his enemies. When activating the Kumi Kumi no Mi on an entire area, the deconstruction and reconstruction phases both happen relatively fast. Umori is able to form holes, walls, spikes, and platforms, and it can extend in his surroundings from a single point in a circumference area. In this case, it takes a couple of seconds for the ability to reach and change the more distant material. For this to alter the clothes and equipment on a living person, however, Kenshiro has to touch the target himself. Another thing is that Kenshiro can recombine two different objects into a single entity that possesses components of both subjects. He performs this by holding both elements he wants to merge with each separate hand. It's also possible for him to merge and transform with objects. When utilizing the ability on himself, he can heal any injuries or ailments by reconstructing the parts to a biologically perfect state, or even combining it with another material. This, however, is very painful on his body. If this ability is directly cast on another living being, the target splits apart and becomes reduced to numerous, doll-like versions of themselves, while still alive and capable of movement. This effect is not permanent, and the affected will, with time, return to their original shape. However, should Trevor wish, he can reassemble the divided person with a simple motion. While very proficient with his Devil Fruit, Kenshiro will only use it if he is faced with a though situation. As such, very rarely have those even close to him seen his abilities in action. 'Techniques' Kenshiro uses myth references for some his attacks. Cane Air Bullet: He applies the "Shigan" tehcnique, using the tip of his cane sword to shoot "air bullets" from a distance. Kagu-tsuchi Slash: Kenshiro fires a powerful and destructive airslash that takes a crimson color. It is one of his most used attacks. Mercury Guillotine: Kenshiro uses Soru without prior warning and and goes for a kick to the opponents face, capable of knocking regular soldiers out cold. Apophis Iaido: Kenshiro drops below eye level, using Soru to reach his opponent and strike multiple times, while reappearing behind him and already sheathing his sword. This was one of Kenshiro's most trained techniques. Iaido, Izanami: Kenshiro envelops himself in a killing aura, sometimes paralyzing his opponent for a second and using Soru to almost instantly deeply cut his opponent and reappearing behind his victim with his sword already sheathed. With this technique, Kenshiro moves even faster than in Apophis, Iai. Kenshiro moves so fast and his strike is so powerful, that he can cut his opponent clean in half. This is one of Kenshiro's ultimate moves, as such he can only use it twice in battle so far, but the second time is a bit slower, although still faster than his other iaido technique. Kenshiro also developed a weaker version of this technique, which he can use without his sword, instead slashing with his hand. Heaven Strike: Kenshiro lifts his katana towards the sky, concentrating for a couple of seconds, focusing his aura into his sword, and firing a powerful slash that covers a wide area and is capable of splitting the ground itself. Athena's Arrow: Kenshiro fires multiple arrow shaped air slashes. Poseidon's Quake: Kenshiro places his palm on the ground, and activates his Devil Fruit, causing the surrounding area to start collapsing with him as the epicenter. Impaling Tsunam'''i: Kenshiro places both hands in the ground, and proceeds to create countless deadly spikes and spiked mountains from the floor, altering the terrain around him. '''Odin's spear: Kenshiro can use this technique with his sword or his bare hand with Shigan. He thrusts with force and fires a more powerful air bullet either from his finger or his sword. Tempest Rush: Kenshiro combines either palm strikes or sword attacks while stiking with kicks and firing off Rankyaku at the same time. Unholy Creation: 'Kenshiro uses this technique when he combines matter or reshapes it. 'Inventions Flesh Bomb: Kenshiro has developed biological bombs that can be implanted into the bodies of people via gas or injection. By using a remote detonator he can set off the bombs which use every biological portion of the body causing devastating explosions that can seriously damage the surrounding area. Devil Fruit Sensor: A work in progress, Umori Kenshiro aims to create a Devil Fruit sensor device which will detect Devil Fruits or Devil Fruit users. Nervous system Drug: '''A powerful drug which makes the nervous system of a person go array, in a couple of seconds rendering the victim incapable of performing anything. '''Thought Inhibitor Drug: Kenshiro concocts a special drug which can stop thought processes from occurring within the brain. Superhuman drug: It makes the user reach peak physical form for a couple of minutes, later completely destroying the user's muscles, ligaments and tendons. History Umori Kenshiro was born in Karakuri Island, located in the Grand Line. He was exposed to highly advanced science since childhood and became quite proficient at them. Being an orphan, he was recruited by the World Government at age 10 to receive training as a Cipher Pol agent. Seven Years later, he became an official member of the Cp9 unit, performing missions all around the globe. While still an agent, he came by the Marine Science unit and assisted on his free time. Nine years later, he received permission in order to be transferred to the Marine Science Unit, being his true passion to work on new technologies and experiments. He recently was labelled a criminal after experimenting on Marine soldiers without their knowledge or Government approval. Kenshiro is currently sailing the New World. He formed a pirate crew, known as the Reaper Pirates. Even before his forced defection, he already had a deep hatred for the Marines and the Government. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Scientists Category:Marines Category:CP9 Category:World Government Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Inventors Category:Chemicals Category:Swordsmen